vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Corrida Maluca
= Wacky Races = Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Wacky Races (Corrida Maluca no Brasil e A Corrida Mais Louca do Mundo em Portugal) foi um desenho animado produzido pela Hanna-Barbera e lançado pela CBS que foi produzido entre 14 de setembro de 1968 a 4 de janeiro de 19691 , rendendo 34 episódios. Os competidores buscavam o título mundial de "Corredor Mais Louco do Mundo". Personagens * Carro 00: A Máquina Malvada (em Portugal), Máquina do Mal (no Brasil) ou A Super Ferrari (em castelhano e em alguns episódios no Brasil) era pilotada por Dick Detestável (em Portugal), Dick Vigarista (no Brasil) e por Muttley (algumas vezes chamado de Malícia, e erroneamente de Rabugento no Brasil), o seu companheiro canino, que tentam vencer a todo o custo fazendo todo tipo de trapaças, sempre sem êxito. Por ironia, a Máquina do Mal era aparentemente o carro mais veloz e mais bem equipado do desenho e mesmo assim Dick Vigarista jamais chegou a vencer a corrida: mesmo liderando com larga vantagem, Dick sempre parava no meio da corrida para montar suas armadilhas, mas seus planos invariavelmente falhavam e faziam-no acabar em último lugar. Alguns anos mais tarde, a dupla teve direito a um desenho animado solo, chamado Dastardly & Muttley In Their Flying Machines. * Carro 1: O Pedramóbil (em Portugal) / Carro de Pedra (no Brasil) era pilotado pelos Irmãos Rocha, dois homens das cavernas em um carro de pedra, o qual lembra alguns carros da série Flintstones. O design dos irmãos foi refeito anos mais tarde e originou o Capitão Caverna (Captain Caveman, em inglês). Batizou também uma banda brasileira. * Carro 2: O Coupé Assombrado (em Portugal) ou Cupê Mal-Assombrado (no Brasil), pilotado pelos Gruesome Twosome (em Portugal) ou Dupla Sinistra (no Brasil): Medonho e Medinho, era um carro cercado de fantasmas, que parecia a junção de um carro antigo com uma torre de um castelo da Transilvânia, que oculta no seu interior um dragão, uma serpente marinha, uma bruxa, entre muitas outras criaturas. * Carro 3: O Carro Conversível (em Portugal) ou Carro Cheio-de-Truques / Carro Mágico (no Brasil), era pilotado pelo'Professor Aéreo' (no Brasil) / Professor Patente (em Portugal), um cientista louco, mas com um grande senso de humor. Era visto como rival de Dick Vigarista, pois o seu carro possuía sempre uma invenção que permitia parar as armadilhas feitas por Dick, e algumas vezes dava para chegar em primeiro lugar. * Carro 4: A Lata Escarlate (em Portugal) / Máquina Voadora (no Brasil) era um carro-avião vermelho pilotado pelo Barão Vermelho (no Brasil) / Max Vermelho (em Portugal), o qual era baseado no famoso aviador. O nome do piloto originou o nome da banda brasileira homônima. * Carro 5: O Gato Compacto (em Portugal), Carrinho pra frente no Brasil, era um carro guiado por Penélope Pitstop (em Portugal), Penélope Charmosa no Brasil. Era um carro rosa com linhas femininas, que possuía várias engenhocas que ajudavam Penélope a manter-se bonita durante as corridas. Assim como Dick Vigarista e Muttley, Penélope teve direito a um desenho animado solo, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop. * Carro 6: O Carro Tanque, um carro híbrido, era a junção de um tanque e de um jipe pilotado pelo Soldado Meekley sob as ordens do Sargento Bombarda. * Carro 7: O Bomba Bala (em Portugal) ou Carro-à-Prova de Balas (no Brasil), era conduzido pela Quadrilha Maravilha (em Portugal), Quadrilha de Morte no Brasil, um grupo de simpáticos gangsters. Participaram mais tarde no desenho animado The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, onde Penélope foi a estrela principal. * Carro 8: A Carroça Alentejana (em Portugal) / Carroça a Vapor (no Brasil) era conduzida pelo agricultor Tio Tomás e pelo covarde urso Chorão (no Brasil) / Piurço (em Portugal). Estes personagens foram baseados na Família Buscapé. * Carro 9: O Turbo Terrífico (em Portugal) ou Carrão Aerodinâmico (no Brasil) era um dragster pilotado por Pedro Perfeito (em Portugal) /'Peter Perfeito' (no Brasil), um perfeito cavalheiro. Perfeito sempre se gabava de ter o carro mais poderoso de todos, chegando até chamá-lo de indestrutível algumas vezes. Porém era só papo dele, pois o carro quebrava com qualquer pancada, às vezes chegando até se desfazer por completo obrigando Perfeito a repará-lo constantemente, embora de vez em quando conseguisse safar-se de algumas situações bastante bizarras graças à sua notável aerodinâmica. * Carro 10: O Serromóvel (em Portugal) / Carro-Tronco (no Brasil) era um carro de madeira com rodas que eram serras pilotado por Rufus Lenhador e pelo seu escudeiro, o castor Serra-Dentuças (em Portugal) / Dentes-de-Serra (no Brasil). Dubladores Nos Estados Unidos * Narrador: Dave Willock * Dick Vigarista, Clyde: Paul Winchell * Muttley, Medinho, Professor Aéreo, Soldado Meekley, Ring-Ding: Don Messick * os Irmãos Rocha: Daws Butler e Don Messick * Medonhão, Barão Vermelho, Peter Perfeito, Rufus o lenhador: Daws Butler * Penélope Charmosa: Janet Waldo * Sargento Bombarda, Tio Tomás, o urso Chorão: John Stephenson No Brasil * Narrador: Neville George * Dick Vigarista (1ª voz), os Irmãos Rocha, Medonhão: Domicio Costa * Dick Vigarista (2ª voz): Paulo Gonçalves * Muttley: efeitos vocais de Don Messick (mantidos no original) * Medinho: Olney Cazarré * Professor Aéreo: Cauê Filho * Barão Vermelho: Rafael Rodrigues * Penélope Charmosa: Míriam Thereza e Nair Amorim * Soldado Meekley: Henrique Ogalla * Clyde, Peter Perfeito, Sargento Bombarda: Luiz Carlos de Moraes * Ring-Ding: Pádua Moreira * Tio Tomás: Roberto Mendes * o urso Chorão: efeitos vocais de John Stephenson (mantidos no original) * Rufus Lenhador: Paulo Torres Vitórias * Dick Vigarista: Nenhuma. Dick chegou a vencer a corrida da Cidade Fantasma, mas foi desclassificado pelos juízes por ter trapaceado na chegada; e a corrida de Washington ganha na reta final e de cuja vitória abriu mão só para "dar um autógrafo" para Muttley. * Irmãos Rocha: 3 (Idaho 2, Baja-Ha-Ha e A toda Velocidade). * Coupé Assombrado: 3 (Wyoming, Road Island e Racine Carlsbad). * Professor Aéreo: 3 (Missouri, Texas e Uni-duni-tê). * Barão Vermelho: 3 (Arkansas, Altos e Baixos e Pólo Norte). * Penélope Charmosa: 4 (Cidade Fantasma, Alabama, Pensilvânia, Chillicothe). * Carro Tanque: 3 (Gorila, Chillicothe e Idaho). * Quadrilha de Morte: 4 (Virgínia, Dakota, Raleigh e Hackensack). * Carroça a Vapor: 5 (Yellow Rock, Pântano, Carlsbad, Dellaware e Hollywood). * Carrão Aerodinâmico: 4 (Mississipi, Washington, Deserto e Flórida). * Carro Tronco: 3 (Bem no Coração, Estrada Não Era Essa e Vale Tudo). Pódios * A Máquina do Mal/Dick Vigarista e Muttley: Nenhum. * Carro Pedra/Irmãos Rocha: 13. * Coupé Mal-Assombrado/Irmãos Pavor: 13. * Carro de Mil e Uma Utilidades/Professor Aéreo: 13. * Carro Tronco/Rufus Lenhador e Dente de Serra: 13. * Carro à Prova de Balas/Quadrilha da Morte: 12. * Carrinho Para Frente/Penélope Charmosa: 11. * Carro da Primeira Guerra/Barão Vermelho: 10. * Carroça a Vapor/Tio Tomás e Chorão: 9. * Carrão Aerodinâmico/Peter Perfeito: 8. * Carro Tanque/Sargento Bombarda e Soldado Meekley: 4. Campeonato É difícil definir quem seria o campeão da Corrida Maluca, pois raramente é mostrada a ordem de chegada após os três primeiros. Utilizando-se a pontuação utilizada naFórmula 1 na época de exibição do desenho, sendo que o primeiro lugar recebia 9 pontos, o segundo 6 e o terceiro 4, para os três primeiros de cada corrida haveria seguinte classificação: * 1º Professor Aéreo - 94 pontos * 2º Irmãos Rocha - 79 pontos * 3º Rufus Lenhador - 76 pontos * 4º Quadrilha da Morte - 69 pontos * 5º Coupé Mal Assombrado - 68 pontos * 6º Penélope Charmosa-62 pontos * 7º Barão Vermelho - 59 pontos * 8º Tio Tomás - 58 pontos * 9º Peter Perfeito - 56 pontos * 10º Sargento Bombarda - 33 pontos * 11º Dick Vigarista - 0 ponto Entretanto pela pontuação atual da Formula 1 usada numa pesquisa da revista "Mundo Estranho", da Editora Abril em Julho de 2012 revela o resultado em outra ordem: * 1º Carro de Pedra/Irmãos Rocha - 81 pontos * 2º Carro-a-prova-de-balas/Quadrilha de Morte - 74 pontos * 3º Cupê Mal-Assombrado/Irmãos Pavor - 69 pontos * 4º Carroça á vapor/Tio Tomás e Chorão - 68 pontos * 5º Carro Tronco/Rufus Lenhador e Dentes-de-serra - 67 pontos * 6º Carro de Mil e Uma Utilidades/Professor Aérao - 65 pontos * 7º Carrinho pra Frente/Penélope Charmosa - 64 pontos * 8º Lata Voadora/Barão Vermelho - 63 pontos * 9º Carrão Aerodinâmico/Peter Perfeito - 60 pontos * 10º Carro-tanque/Sargento Bombarda e Soldado Meekley - 39 pontos * 11º Máquina do Mal/Dick Vigarista e Muttley - 00 pontos Curiosidades * Grande Prêmio Arkansas / See-Saw to Arkansas: - A corrida começa com os carros na ordem numérica correta, ou quase, uma vez que o carro de Dick Vigarista é o de número 00; - Os Irmãos Rocha foram os primeiros a serem sabotados por Dick Vigarista, que recebeu o troco logo após a traquinagem; - Dick começou a falar apenas no meio do episódio; - A Quadrilha da Morte viveu uma adaptação de Branca de Neve, onde foram os Sete Anões; - Penélope Charmosa se perdeu no meio da corrida e encontrou a Quadrilha da Morte (Sete Anões), que a enganaram dando falsas pistas de retorno ao trajeto, porém, não se sabe o que houve depois, mas Penélope retornou a corrida; - Vigarista fora atropelado por todos os carros pela primeira vez de muitas; - Descobrimos que Medinho, do Cupê Mal-Assombrado, podia voar. Medonho sorriu para a câmera esta única vez; - Perto da linha de chegada, um trem bloqueou a passagem dos competidores, logo o narrador anunciou que ninguém poderia vencer, porém, incrivelmente, Dick Vigarista já estava do outro lado sendo irônico: Você disse "ninguém"?; - Ao final da corrida, a dublagem brasileira errou gravemente ao anunciar o Cupê Mal-Assombrado (2º colocado) como Irmãos Rocha, os quais não estavam entre os primeiros; - Dick Vigarista poderia ter conquistado a vitória se não tivesse parado para a fotografia na linha de chegada; - Na dublagem original: Dick Vigarista foi chamado pelo narrador, ao final da corrida, de big ham, que significa canastrão (alguém que tem a cara de pau de executar uma função sem ter o menor conhecimento técnico). Provavelmente, ironizando o fato do Vigarista ser fotogênico. - O Barão Vermelho foi o primeiro campeão da Corrida Maluca; Pódio: 1º Barão Vermelho; 2º Cupê Mal-Assombrado; 3º Rufus Lenhador. * Destino Cidade Fantasma / Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist: - Dois fantasmas participaram do episódio; - Dick Vigarista e Muttley tentaram assustar Tio Tomás e Chorão, mas foram desmascarados pelos verdadeiros fantasmas antes da hora, causando reação alguma a outra dupla, que fora assustada pelos reais, junto com o Vigarista. - Além dos anteriores, os fantasmas assustaram Os Irmãos Rocha, Penélope Charmosa e Peter Perfeito; - Os Irmãos foram vistos chegando novamente à Cidade Fantasma, sendo que já haviam passado por lá e fugido assustados (teriam eles retornado por medo talvez?) - Fora a primeira vez que Medonho e Medinho foram vistos fora do Cupê Mal-Assombrado, tendo sido também aqueles que espantaram os fantasmas. Além disso, fora a primeira vez que ouvimos a voz de Medonho. - A Quadrilha da Morte ficou sem gasolina durante a corrida e passou a remar em pleno deserto, porém teve seus remos destruídos por Rufus Lenhador. Porém, mais tarde estava de volta (não se sabe como); - Penélope Charmosa ficou debaixo de um secador de cabelo de salão durante a corrida; - Peter Perfeito, como acontece nos desenhos, penetrou numa falsa paisagem posta na estrada por Dick Vigarista, da qual também saiu um ônibus que o atropelou; - Alguns tiveram seus carros semi-destruídos, como: Tio Tomás (devido à uma bala de canhão do Carro-tanque), Irmãos Rocha (atropelados pelo foguete do Professor Aéreo), Barão Vermelho (teve seu avião queimado pelo mesmo foguete); - Mais uma vez, Vigarista poderia ter vencido se não tivesse esticado a frente de seu carro. A câmera lenta mostrou a traquinagem e o Vigarista acabou desclassificado. Porém, para seus fãs, se colocarmos a chegada legítima em câmera lenta, veremos que a frente do carro não estava esticada, ou seja, Dick teria ganho honestamente? Bom, qual seria a graça se Dick tivesse vencido logo a segunda corrida de cara, não é mesmo?; - Pela segunda vez seguida, O Cupê Mal-Assombrado chegou em 2º lugar, e Rufus Lenhador chegou em 3º (conforme apresentado após a checagem); Pódio: 1º Penélope Charmosa; 2º Cupê Mal-Assombrado; 3º Rufus Lenhador. * O Grande Prêmio Wyoming / Why Oh Why Wyoming: - O Cupê Mal-Assombrado iniciou a corrida mais uma vez em primeiro lugar, porém, sendo logo ultrapassado pelos Irmãos Rocha; - Vigarista e Muttley tomaram um atalho para passar tomar a dianteira. - Muttley rosnou e latiu furiosamente para Dick Vigarista, que subiu assustado em um poste; - O Cupê Mal-Assombrado teve seu pneu furado, mas consertaram com uma cobra de step, a qual assobiou para Penélope, assustando-a. - Houve uma quebra de colocação dos competidores: como o Professor Aéreo pode ter ultrapassado 4 que nem estavam na frente dele, segundo a câmera e o narrador? - Um chefe indígena participou do episódio: Chefe Búfalo Doido, com quem Dick Vigarista tentou fechar uma aliança contra os outros carros dizendo ao indígena que eram as tais carroças de ferro a quem o Chefe tinha receio. Tentou impedir alguns, mas foi logo atropelado; - A Quadrilha da Morte foi serrada por Rufus Lenhador, e seu carro fora restaurado com um fechamento de zíper, literalmente!; - Vigarista criou uma falsa ferrovia em pleno deserto e fora massacrado por um trem, o qual ele não soube explicar de onde surgiu. Logo após, fora atropelado por todos os carros mais uma vez; - Um carro novo surgiu no meio do trajeto. Era uma cabana indígena sobre rodas. Na dublagem original, fora chamado por Dick Vigarista de Creepy Tepee (que seria como''Tenda Indígena Assustadora''), porém, na versão brasileira, o nome não fora restaurado e Vigarista simplesmente disse: (...) outro concorrente?; - Vigarista e Muttley foram amarrados a um cactus como sacrifício pelo Chefe, que fora atropelado pelo Cupê Mal-Assombrado e saíra correndo por haver muitas carroças de ferro. - Vigarista e Muttley, apesar da situação em que se encontravam, tentaram continuar a corrida; - O Cupê Mal-Assombrado fora congelado pelo Professor Aéreo e terminara a corrida deslizando. Curiosamente, o Dragão que fora congelado junto com o carro, estava com uma feição ameaçadora, porém, na fotografia é possível ver que sua feição agora era de preocupação; - Os corredores enfrentaram um espesso nevoeiro até a linha de chegada, de onde fora tirada uma foto dos vencedores. Pela primeira vez, pudemos ver corretamente a ordem em que cada um chegou; - Enfim, primeira vitória oficial do Cupê Mal-Assombrado, que havia somente conquistado a segunda colocação nas últimas duas, respectivamente; Pódio: 1º Cupê Mal-Assombrado; 2º Irmãos Rocha; 3º Carroça a vapor do Tio Tomás. 4º ... * O Grande Prêmio Yellow Rock / Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock: - Penélope Charmosa provocou trânsito no início ao colocar suas unhas para secar ao vento; - Dick Vigarista fez o guarda do Parque de Yellow Rock arrumar confusão com Tio Tomás por conta de Chorão, uma vez que os ursos do parque andavam tentando fugir escondendo-se no porta-malas dos carros dos visitantes; - 7 ursinhos tentaram fugir com o carro da Quadrilha da Morte usando suas roupas, enquanto os próprios se banhavam no lago do parque; - O urso que tentou fugir no porta-malas de Penélope Charmosa tentou roubar o carro de Dick Vigarista, mas atolou num gêiser; - O Cupê Mal-Assombrado comandou a liderança quase que desde o início da prova, porém, por muito pouco não foi o vencedor. Além disso, bem perto da linha de chegada, Rufus Lenhador tomou a frente e teria sido o campeão se não fosse a Carroça a vapor. - Esta fora a quarta corrida consecutiva em que o Cupê Mal-Assombrado conquistou uma colocação entre os primeiros; - Tio Tomás, ao conseguir sair do parque, utilizou uma mangueira num posto de gasolina para dar um grande impulso no carro; - Pode-se ver qual foi a colocação exata no pódio. Pódio: 1º Carroça a vapor do Tio Tomás; 2º Rufus Lenhador; 3º Cupê Mal-Assombrado. 4º ... * O Grande Prêmio Idaho / Idaho a Go-Go: - Piada de Dick Vigarista quando o narrador não acreditara que era o próprio: Bem, não é sua tia Matilde!; - ... - O Cupê Mal-Assombrado não fora mais visto e/ou citado no episódio depois da primeira traquinagem de Vigarista. O que teria acontecido? Também não fora visto no conjunto inteiro perto do final da prova; - Chorão causou uma reação em cadeia ao por pimenta demais no sanduíche de gambá de Tio Tomás e espirrar fortemente. O Coupé Mal Assombrado e Rufus Lenhador não foram citados no meio da muvuca. Penélope tomou a dianteira com isso; - Dick Vigarista armou uma armadilha numa paródia de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, onde ele foi a própria, pedindo a Penélope que entregasse uns biscoitos na casa da Vovó, que também seria ele. Muttley, mais tarde, seria o lobo mau. Penélope se defendeu com uma frigideira, inclusive de Peter Perfeito, quem ela pensava que fosse o lobo. - O verdadeiro lobo mau que parecia ser "bonzinho", salvou Penélope e se livrou do Vigarista; - O trinco do armário onde Penélope ficou presa era do tipo "sobe e desce", porém, depois podemos ver que passa a ser "direita e esquerda"; - Penélope havia ido para o armário sem nada, mas depois aparece com a frigideira na mão; Pódio: 1º Irmãos Rocha; 2º Rufus Lenhador; 3º Professor Aéreo. * O Grande Prêmio Missouri / Mish-Mash Missouri Dash: - Dick disse que começou atrasado porque havia pedido a Muttley na noite anterior para tirar o ar dos pneus, porém, adivinhem em qual carro ele fez o serviço; - Vigarista tomou um atalho para a linha de chegada e pensou ter sido o único, mas o Soldado Meekley, por engano, acabou levando o Carro-tanque pelo mesmo caminho. Mais tarde, Tio Tomás, usando seu faro, seguiu pelo mesmo; - Falha de edição: O Carro-tanque havia seguido pela estrada errada, porém, logo depois é visto junto do grupo na estrada correta; - Vigarista encontrou um matuto com um dialeto bem peculiar (especialmente, se assistir com legenda em inglês) a que destruiu seu carro em uma armadilha, que causou inveja no próprio; - Ao ser ameaçado pelo matuto, Vigarista fingiu ser seu primo (usando o próprio chapéu e barba do matuto?) e o incentivou a dar cabo do Carro-tanque, enquanto Muttley montava o carro inteiro novamente; - Uma mosca confundiu o narrador no radar; - Descobrimos que o matuto se chamava Elmer e era primo de Tio Tomás, que desmascarou Dick Vigarista no ato; - Peter Perfeito disparou velozmente para a linha de chegada, porém, teve de frear bruscamente por conta de uma gata na pista. Vantagem para o Professor Aéreo. - Vigarista terminou a prova com o carro completamente esburacado por conta dos tiros. Pódio: 1º Professor Aéreo; 2º Penélope Charmosa; 3º Cupê Mal-Assombrado. 4º ... * Comercial Peugeot: - No dia 17 de abril de 2013, o fabricante de automóveis Peugeot lançou na TV um comercial2 criado pela Y&R filmado na cidade espanhola de Valência que apresenta os personagens da corrida em um universo real. O vídeo do comercial tornou-se um sucesso instantâneo no YouTube, com mais do que 2 milhões de acessos. Ligações externas * Retrô TV Referências # ↑ Ir para:a b'' # Ir para cima↑ www.meioemensagem.com.br/ 2013: Peugeot lança sua Corrida Maluca O Wikiquote possui citações de ou sobre: ''Corrida Maluca